terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Basaltiano
'Basaltiano '''is one of the two primary nations of the Basalteinell Federation, the other being Varanell. It is located along the western coast of the country, and is bordered to the north by Norik and Tarquillien and to the south by Rhamidia, specifically the region known as Celta. With a population of 71,500,000 and an area of 669,231 square miles, it is narrowly the smaller of the two primary nations in population and the larger in area. The Basaltine people originated around the Bay of Viaeles, which today remains the center of the country and most one of the most densely populated parts of the world, containing the nation's largest city, Emparaz, the commerical hub of the nation with over 6,600,000 residents, along with Mergidova, the capital of Basaltiano and one of the two official capitals of the Basalteinell Federation alongside Varnessia. The state of Aôli Federal alone has over 32,000,000 residents, or nearly half of the country's population. However, years of war and settlement extended their borders south through the Jakodstone plain and inland toward the Dalvan Mountains. Traditionally a warlike people, the Basaltines were one of the few to successful defeat the Anglean Empire several times and never be conquered. Despite this, during the Nassar Dynasty, the language of government was changed to English, a move which began to move the country closer to Varnessia. Even though Basaltine remains the language of the people in Basaltiano, it is heavily influenced by English and by Varanelli ideas, a fact which allowed its transition to union with Varanell. Today, Basaltiano continues to uphold its unique culture and customs while also providing a powerful backbone to the Basalteinelli economy, even though its standard of living remains lower than that of Varanell. History Human civilization around the Bay of Viaeles dates back extremely far; evidence of the I-type Nomonomić culture dates back as far as 1500 BCE, as a precedent to the Northerner First Peoples of Norik. However, this culture was almost entirely wiped out upon the arrival of several sweeping groups of semi-nomadic Protoborean conquerors, the Noly closely followed by the Basaltines and Amartines, who pushed the Noly north into the Noly River Valley and claimed the land around the Bay of Viaeles. The Basaltines and Amartines formed a number of semi-independent city-states, which owed allegiance to rulers; they are so named for their semi-legendary founders, Basalis and Amartas. The history of Basalis the Great has been carried down in the ''Abvardićić, an epic poem often attributed to Iugun Mhenú, the "great poet of Basaltiano." The ''Abvardićić ''glorifies the great wars of the early years of the Basaltines and the Amartines, and forms an integral part of Basaltine cultural mythology. According to legend, Basalis founded the First Dynasty, or the Basalid Dynasty, which ruled from a court in Iathú, the first of the five capitals of Basaltiano. Rulers of Basaltine states paid tribute to the court at Iathú, and its influence gradually extended south into the Great Plain (''nećorgovic, ''now known as the Basaltine Plain), even as they focused much of their energy on countless wars with the Amartines to the north. The Basalid Dynasty lasted four hundred years, coming to an end in 200 BCE with the Amartine sacking of Iathú and the scattering of the Basaltine peoples as the Amartine Teuter Empire became the dominant power in the region. In 192 BCE, Jorgus Ianimnór founded the Ianimnid Dynasty in Jokune, the second and southernmost of the five capitals of Basaltiano. The Ianimnids would fight the Amartines and push them back north, reclaiming some territory along the Bay of Viaeles and reestablishing Basaltine power by 120 BCE. Meanwhile, a new kingdom known as Varanell had grown to the east, and the first Basaltine-Varanelli War was fought in 113 BCE. The inconclusive war was followed by a number of other wars, in which Varanell began to cement its power. In 87 BCE, the Varanellis achieved a powerful victory against the Basaltines, conquering much of the southern lands and killing the Ianimnid Emperor. Back north in Iathú, which had been reclaimed by the Basaltines, the ruling Meneloć family rebelled against the Ianimnids and established their own dynasty. After a brief war, the Menelids pushed south and fought back against the Varanellis, extending the borders of Basaltiano further than they had before. The Menelids of Iathú continued to fight against the Varanellis and the Amartines over the course of the next four hundred years, creating an economy that was largely based around war. It was not until 430 that their dynasty began to decline due to internal issues. It fractured into the Northern and Southern Menelid Dynasties, with the north being ruled from Iathú and the south from Jokune. The borders of Basaltiano were pushed back and it entered a transitional period of war and confusion for many years. What is often seen as the first "Golden Age" of the Basaltine Empire began with the fourth dynasty, the Zagros, who established themselves in Ianéso sometime early in the empire and began to consolidate power, eventually usurping the Menelids of Iathú in the north and pushing south. In 510, Iusuf I Zagros declared himself Emperor of Basaltiano and declared war on the Varanellis to the east. Iusuf continued pushing east, in 542 taking Varnessia, the Varanelli capital, in what is known as the "Great Triumph." Seen historically as a master of combat and a skilled and fearless general who could easily win battles in which his troops were numbered two-to-one, Iusuf I was also an immensely competent administrator who centralized power in Ianéso and made it one of the biggest cities in the world. He spent the last fifteen years of his reign defending against the rising Noly Empire to the north, which had taken over most of the Amartine lands. Over the next two hundred years, the Basaltines would fight countless wars against the Noly, never being conquering. The Zagros Dynasty lasted for over six hundred years. During this time, Basaltiano cemented its cultural identity and created a powerful infrastructure. They fought four wars against the growing Anglean Empire, losing their Varanelli lands but retaining the core parts of Basaltiano. The dynasty fell on its own in 1103 and fractured into several smaller states. Throughout the chaos of the Anglean Chasm, the Basaltines were relatively scattered; several dynasties attempted to establish themselves, but none were successful. It was not until the rise of the Vazrayids, back in Iathú, in 1259 that the empire became reunified. The Vazrayids would rule over Basaltiano for the next hundred and fifty years before the great Evrić Rebellion, when Iusin Evrić attempted to establish the Evrić Dynasty, conquering and razing Iathú, but his government collapsed after only several months and Basaltiano descended into chaos. The age of war ended in 1528 with the rise of the Nassar Dynasty.